Pre-hardmode mobs
NPC's Bloated Zombie Blobby Bloody Margret -spawns on in main rock layer, (Based from Suika and Frikman's Rumia sprite in W1k's Mod) Drops 1-10 Demon Blood=45 1 Margret Doll Paterns=4 Blood Worm -spawns in hell day time Drops 1-8 Blood Scale=80 1 Shadow Key=50 Brain Slug Brian -spawns on world surface at night Drops 1 Air Strike=20 1-3 Demon Blood=30 1 Tommy Mask=10 Corrupted Snow Man -spawns winter biome Drops 1-5 Candy Cane Block=80 1 Ironskin Potion=30 1 Snow Globe=15 1 Snow Man Pants=25 1 Snow Man Suit=20 Demon Assassin -spawns in hell and ocean bottom Drops 5-10 Demon Blood=60 1 Death Wish=30 Disapproval Pony Drops 1 Lumberjack Hat=30 1 Lumberjack Shirt=20 1 Lumberjack Pants=50 Electric Eel -spawns in ocean at left side of the map Drops 1-20 Coral=50 Evil Blades -spawns in dungeon Drops 1-30 Demon Blood Evil Saw -spawns in dungeon Drops 1-25 Demon Blood Fly Catcher -spawns world sufrace and floating islands at night Drops 1-6 Demon Blood=60 1 Perferated Blade=20 Forest Owl -spawns on world surface (spawner NPC) Drops 1-6 Demon Blood=60 1 Diamond Blade Shards=28 Gargoyle -spawns in dungeon Drops 1-25 Demon Blood=40 Haunted Blade -spawns in underground corruption Drops 1 Haunted Shard=60 Jet Brain Drops 5 Dark Slime=90 1 Greater Healing Potion=100 Jet Brain2 Drops 10 Dark Slime=90 1 Greater Healing Potion=100 Maddening Horror -spawns in underground jungle biome (spawner NPC) Drops 1-8 Demon Blood=66 1 Tenticle=28 Male Angel -spawns on floating islands Drops 1-10 Angelite=70 1 Tournesol=28 Meteor Defender -spawns at meteor tiles Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=40 1-5 Meteor=50 Mole Archer -spawns on world surface and main rock layer Drops 1-10 Demon Blood=60 Mole Miner -spawns in cavern layer (drops varied ores) Drops 1-10 Copper Ore=50 1-10 Iron Ore=60 1-10 Silver Ore=30 1-10 Gold Ore=20 1-5 Spelunker Potion=80 Mole Scout -spawns world surface and main rock layer Drops 1-6 Demon Blood=65 Mutant Toad -spawns in underground jungle biome Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=60 Pegasus -spawns world surface Drops 1-8 Demon Blood=60 1 Handle Of A Legend=30 Phantom -spawns pre-hardmode at night Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=60 1 Phantom Soul=26 Plague2 (glowing) Drops 1 Magical Ink=40 1 Uranium Chunk=90 Plutarian Soldier 3 Drops 1 Uranium Chunk=60 Plutar Spawn -spawns at meteor tiles Drops 1-8 Demon Blood=60 1 Band of Regeneration=50 Psycho Snow Man -spawns winter biome Drops1-5 Green Candy Cane Block=80 1 Ironskin Potion=30 1 Magic Hat=20 1 Soul Of Cold=50 Rigor Morton -spawns on world surface Drops 1 Air Strike=18 1-10 Demon Blood=60 1 Zombie Skin Mask=25 1 Zombie Skin Suit=14 1 Zombie SKin Leggings=26 Ripper -spawned by Forest Owl (Castlevania) Drops 1 Demon Blood=54 1 Battle Potion=40 Rotten Mole -spawns everywhere...often Drops 1-6 Demon Blood=60 1-5 Torch=80 Securitron -spawns in desert biome Drops 1 Ranger Duster=12 1 Ranger Helm=24 1 Ranger Leggings=28 Sleeping Mask -spawns in cavern layer Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=60 1 Secret Soul=24 Swollen Eye Tomb Of Ra Breaking tomb releases the Pharoh Toxic Shark -spawns in ocean on left side of the map Drops 1 Diving Helmet=30 1 Ash Stump=13 1-10 Demon Blood=60 Tribal Hunter -spawns in underground jungle biome Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=60 Weremole Beast -spawns in cavern layer Drops 1-10 Demon Blood=60 1 Moon Charm=40 Weremole -spawns on world surface moon phase 1 Drops 1-4 Demon Blood=30 Zombie Bob -spawns on world surface Drops 1 Air Strike=15 1 Bob Doll Paterns=24 Zombie Spitter -spawns in main rock layer and jungle biome Drops 1-10 Demon Blood=60 10-20 Rotten Chunk=80